


Rose’s Adventures in Wonderland

by thierrylt



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thierrylt/pseuds/thierrylt
Summary: Rose is starting to think that nothing on Earth can surprise anymore. The Doctor accepts this challenge and takes her to experience in firsthand the reality of her favorite book: Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland, written by Lewis Carroll.





	

Rose was having a heated discussion with the Doctor. Deep down she wasn’t enjoying all the new adventures as much as knew she could, and she had a hypothesis on why this was happening to her. She thought that nothing else in time and space could surprise her anymore. On Earth, obviously. She knew that the universe is big it’s vast and complicated and ridiculous, and would be impossible not to get surprised by things out there. There were things far far away that probably even the Doctor hadn’t seen yet. However, on Earth history, she was lacking some different emotions. Of course she could ask the Doctor to take her to hidden and weird planets, but the adventures on Earth were special. There is something about knowing where all my species came from, where will it go, and seeing that journey, she always thought to herself. This day, she told all that to the Doctor, which started the whole discussion.

“You think there are no surprises on Earth, Rose Tyler? Shame on you!” He said, giving her a big and beautiful smile.

In that high pitched voice that Rose loved, he continued “Just get in the TARDIS, the good Doctor will show you how reeeeally deep the rabbit hole is.”

He finished that sentence looking directly to her eyes, leaving her petrified. That was from her favorite book, Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. By the time she came back to her senses, she was already inside the TARDIS.

Suddenly, she noticed that usual trembling for a few seconds, and when it stopped, the Doctor was holding the door and with his free hand in the air, waiting for her to grab it. Which she did. She ran into the Doctor’s direction, grabbed his hand, and pulled him outside of the Tardis.

“This is beautiful!” She said, looking at all the trees, bushes, birds singing, nice benches, there was even a pond.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s a nice park, sure. Whatever. We’re not here to look at green thingies.”

“Why not? I like green thingies, you silly alien.”

“Do you know what else do you like? That little girl over there.” He said, pointing at a girl who apparently was chasing a rabbit.

“What... is going on?” Rose asked in shock, hoping for a specific and incredible answer.

“Well, that little human over there, chasing that fluffy and white animal is Alice, that girl you’re always reading about.”

“But… isn’t she fictional?!” She was in shock still, and at this point she was grabbing the Doctor’s arm just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“I guess not. What a surprise, huh? I suppose we should follow her. C’mon. Chop, Chop!”  
When the Doctor stopped talking, Rose saw that blonde girl wearing her blue dress fall into a hole. 

“Oh my God!” Rose shouted. She ran as fast as she could, until she reached the hole. She tried to look down to find Alice, but it was too late. It was too dark to see anything in there. She was about to turn around to talk to the Doctor about what would they do when he pushed her into the hole, and jumped right after. She could only hear “Allons-y!”

Soon enough all that darkness ended, and Rose was with the Doctor in a strange garden. 

“Wait, I’ve read Alice enough to know that the fall is way longer than that.”

“Seriously? Did you look around? And you want to talk about that?”

“Yes.” It’s my book, I want to know everything, okay?!, she continued the discussion in her head.

“Okie dokie. I’m sorry to break down to you, but Wonderland is quite a unique place. And by that I mean is different for every single person. It searches the deepest thoughts and feelings you have in your mind.”

Rose was about to say something when the Doctor putted his finger right near her mouth to stop her from talking.

“And that said, Rose Tyler, I must say that I’m worried with you. Have you seen this terrible decoration? I think you should talk to someone. I heard there’s a planet where everyone who lives there is a shrink. Apparently it’s the craziest planet in the universe. They try to analyze each other and end up crying and running half naked down the street all the time. Like all the time.”

She was formulating a question in her mind about that planet, when she finally really looked at those horrible, hideous, terrorizing statues that were everywhere.

“Do all these dragon statues look like MY MOM?” She yelled so loud that at the end of the sentence the Doctor jumped to get closer to her.

“Please, please, don’t say that out loud. In this crazy land she might as well appear here because of that. I’ve seen Beetlejuice, Rose, and let me tell you something, I’m not taking that risk. Oh, no. Let’s just do what we do best, shall we?”

They ran. The only exit they could find out of the garden was a golden and shining door with the inscription “ANOTHER WEIRD GARDEN (NOT A JOKE)”. However, as unusual as might seem, both of them considered that pretty inviting, so they opened the door and went for it.

“You have some dad and mom issues, don’t you?” 

“Shut up! I do not. These squirrels look nothing like my dad…” she lied. It took only a glimpse in this new garden for her to see hundreds of purple trees filled with squirrels that looked exactly like her dad somehow.

“If you say so. But I got to admit, they are actually cute. Look at that one, he’s wearing a bow tie. That’s not a bad look, is it?”

“Doctor, never wear a bow tie, okay? Bow ties are not cool.”

Rose wanted to continue to criticize the Doctor’s fashion style, but she noticed that all the dad squirrels were starting to come in their direction. And they seemed mad.

“Doctor? Doctor? They don’t look happy.”

“I can see that, thank you. There are an infinite number of crazy squirrels coming to kill us from every side. We are trapped by squirrels with your father’s face, Rose. I got it handed to you, though, that’s not something we see every day.”

“And do you have a plan? You always have a plan.”

“I wouldn’t call a plan, but I have something. Something huge. Something tasty, right, squirrels?”

He took his screwdriver from his pocket, clicked and pointed at a nut it was on the floor. The nut started to grow up, and in a heartbeat it was the size of an elephant. All the squirrels seemed happy with that big nut, because not even one of them were going for the Doctor or Rose anymore. They were just frozen, looking at that nut as if it was a God, or as if it was a huge nut.

“Let’s go. That won’t hold them for long. You know what to do.”

They ran. Once again, they got out of a garden.

This time, they arrived in a futuristic New York Time Square, all covered in snow. The buildings were floating and moving, like they were dancing. That’s one of the most graceful things I’ve ever seen, Rose was thinking, and that was when it hit her. She noticed that all the outdoors, all the images, all the videos, all the holograms, all the balloons, all the realistic gigantic toys, all of those things were showing the same marvelous thing. She and the Doctor kissing.

“So, that is what is deep down inside your thoughts, feelings and wishes, Rose?” He said looking at her. He was so serious, Rose had no idea what to do next. He was still, not moving one single cell of his body, just staring at her with those charming eyes. She knew that she had to answer him soon; this silence was taking too long. For all she knew, they could be looking at each other for years now, or seconds, maybe. Time is relative, she remembered.

“Yes. Yes, it is.” That was all she could say, and even so, she gathered strengths she was not sure she had, just to finally admit that out loud to him. 

Before she could think the consequences of that action, something happened. The Doctor kissed her. The real Doctor, not those cheesy holograms. She couldn’t believe it was finally happening, but it wasn’t time to think about that. She just kissed him back. Although it was freezing and the snow was falling in their heads, Rose felt so warm. She felt like there was where she was meant to be; with the Doctor, forever. 

Rose opened her eyes after the kiss, the kiss she was expecting for so long, and observed they were no longer in Wonderland. They were back at the park. That kiss was the key to take her back to the real world, but now the real life would be much more interesting. 

“Well, Doctor, I must say you actually surprised me.” She said with the widest smile possible in her face.

“That is why I am here. To do whatever it takes to make you feel like this. To see this smile every day. And nothing in time or space in this universe, or any universe there is can stop me.”


End file.
